The Quidditch - Potions Connection
by CUtopia
Summary: A collection of Snooch Drabbles - because I will go down with this ship!
1. Stars And Shadows

Entry for Hopscotch at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Prompts; looking at stars (action), target (word), second (word)

(Bronze) Wilfred the Wistful; Challenge: Write about someone who is hopeful or wistful about/for something.

(311 Words)

* * *

 **Stars And Shadows**

Rolanda released a soft sigh as she shifted on the slightly damp grass, not tearing her gaze away from the gorgeous, star-filled sky above her for a single second. The night was still warm from the hot summer day that had just passed by, and not even the smallest cloud blocked the view onto the stars. Rolanda found it peaceful to just lie there and look up at the twinkling little points, asking herself how far away these stars were, and if they had died in the time their light had needed to reach her eyes. How many galaxies were out there, and was there a planet in that chaos on which someone was lying on the ground, staring into the infinity just as she was?

Though she was uncertain about some being from another planet looking at her, she knew fairly well that she was being watched.

Severus might think she hadn't noticed him standing in the shadows of the castle, hiding away from the moonlight, but she knew that he was there. Watching her in the same way she was watching the stars – with awe and wonder and curiousity. It had become a habit, it seemed – whenever she would make herself comfortable under the stars, she didn't have to wait long to feel his presence. And she didn't mind him doing so, as long as he refrained from making her a target of his mockery about this.

Actually, she was rather hopeful about him joining her sometime. Maybe he would be able to summon some courage one day, and lie next to her, gazing into the stars without saying a word.

She smiled smugly to herself, nodding inwardly. Yes, he would definitely come out of the shadows one day. Until then, she would be lying here, watching the stars and letting him watch her.


	2. Finally

Entry for Speed Drabble at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Prompts: sheet, pump, wish

(240 Words)

* * *

 **Finally**

Rolanda sighed as she folded the freshly washed sheet and placed it in the open wardrobe. She felt like she was going to go crazy. Of course, she loved Abigail, and the baby girl was absolutely adorable most of the time. But still, being a parent was exhausting, and the only wish she had was to spend some time alone with Severus. She felt deprived – of sleep, of cuddle sessions, of sex.

And this was starting to influence her mood.

"What do you think you are doing there?" She murmured grumpily as she felt Severus' strong arms circling her waist from behind, pulling her towards his body. On the bed, Abigail squealed happily at the sight of her father.

"Showing my wife some affection."

Severus pressed some kisses onto her neck and Rolanda wanted to make an annoyed remark, but before she could open her mouth, Severus whispered into her ear with a husky voice: "I managed to convince Minerva and Albus to take Abigail for the weekend."

For a second, Rolanda thought he wanted to make fun of her. On the other hand, the hard bulge that was pressing against her butt was convincing her that he was serious. Turning around on her heel, she beamed at him and exclaimed: "I'll pump milk off, you gather her clothes and toys!"

Immediately, both of them darted off, a smirk on their lips.


	3. Sunday Snow

Entry for Hopscotch at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Prompt: (action) snowball fight

(229 words)

* * *

 **Sunday Snow**

It was a quiet Sunday in December when Severus Snape decided to leave the castle and pay a short visit to Hogsmeade. He required new quills, and a butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks did sound tempting too, especially as the pub was relatively empty due to the beginning of the holiday season. Severus was looking forward to seeing most of the students leave Hogwarts to celebrate Christmas with their families. A quiet castle was the best castle.

Using his wand to melt the deep snow in front of him, Severus walked over the grounds, looking forward to his warm butterbeer. Suddenly, something icy and wet hit him right in the face.

Only seconds later, Severus could hear someone giggle in glee about him spluttering and cursing while wiping the snow from his face.

"Rolanda Hooch, if I catch you, I am going to kill you!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, glaring at the blonde woman that was peeking out from behind a tree. Her golden eyes were twinkling mischievous, and for a moment, he was taken aback as he couldn't help himself. So he allowed himself to admire her liveliness for a second – then, he grabbed a handful of snow and threw it at her.

He would teach her that nobody attacked Severus Snape without receiving a decent punishment in return.


	4. Ravenclaw versus Slytherin

Entry for Hopscotch at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Prompts: playing Quidditch (action), remote (word)

Entry for Speed Drabble at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Prompts: kick, angle, "He tripped him up, I swear!"

(255 Words)

 **Ravenclaw versus Slytherin**

Severus growled in anger as the much younger Ravenclaw chaser ripped the Quaffle out from under his arm and soon became a remote point on the other side of the pitch. He heard the familiar sound of a goal being scored, and he cursed loudly. This Hooch girl had been getting into his way since the game started, and she had even fouled him without receiving a penalty for it.

About an hour later, the game was over. Ravenclaw had caught the Snitch and had thus won the game, as they had been 100 points in front anyway.

Severus was fuming, and kicked his broom away from him as soon as he had ground under his feet. With long strides, he approached Rolanda Hooch, who was hugging her fellow teammates, a gorgeous smile on her face.

Pushing past one of the beaters, he exclaimed:"YOU! You fouled meeeeeeeeeeeee..."

Before he had finished his sentence properly, Severus felt his feet being pushed away, and he landed on the muddy ground, his eyes wide in surprise.

The Ravenclaws were laughing, and from a distance, Severus could hear his captain complain:"He tripped him up, I swear!"

Severus looked up at the young chaser, and even from this angle, he could see a tiny bit of shame flicker over her features. To his utter surprise, she offered him her hand, and even though he didn't take it, she grinned widely at him.

"If you should want a little rematch... I am always open."


	5. Walk In

Entry for Hopscotch at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Prompt: "I'm warning you now, that my fist will break your nose." (dialogue)

(220 Words)

* * *

 **Walk In**

Rolanda moaned in pain as she rolled her shoulder, walking through the referee changing room. In moments like these, when she licked her wounds after refereeing a Quidditch game between students, she asked herself why she had taken this job. These kids partly weren't exactly experts in flying, and supervising them was just as dangerous as playing the game itself, especially when it was the final game of the term and the house rivalry was at its peek. Seriously, walking through a minefield probably was saver.

A Slytherin beater had hit her with his bat, right in the shoulder, as she seemingly looked like a Bludger. And even after her long, warm shower, it still did hurt like hell.

"Oh my god, Rolanda, I am so sorry, I didn't know you were not clothed yet..."

Rolanda's heart stopped beating for a second as she heard Severus' voice behind her. Grabbing the towel that she had put down a minute earlier, she covered her body. Whipping around, she glared at him, exclaiming:"Did you ever hear about the concept of knocking on doors before entering?!"

"I'm sorry, really."

"Out, now."

"Okay, okay, I'm already gone... Just wanted to say: nice tattoo."  
"I'm warning you now, Severus, that my fist will break your nose. Get out!"


	6. The Cookie Jar

Liza's suggestion: Hooch and Snape. One of them touching the other's cookies

Thanks for the idea ;)

(360 Words)

* * *

 **The Cookie Jar**

Severus shifted uncomfortably in his favourite armchair in the Staff Room, his gaze leaving the page of the book he was reading right now again and again.

He just couldn't concentrate, it was as if someone was playing incredibly annoying music right next to him.

But it was silent, as he was alone in the room, and thus he knew exactly what his restlessness meant.

His body was craving for cookies.

It wouldn't allow him to concentrate on his reading until he had fulfilled this desire, and he hated to loose his control like this, because of something so trivial. He truly found it embarrassing.

Jumping from the armchair, he started to pace the room, the book still in his hand.

Then, his gaze fell onto the jar that was standing on the long table they used for their staff meetings. If he remembered correctly, Rolanda had left it here before going to her Flying Lesson.

Could he risk to take some?

The itching feeling in his fingers told him that he could, and so he placed the book on the chair, slowly approaching the table and the jar.

Even though the lid was still closed, he could already smell the cookies – the freshly baked dough, not even completely cool yet, the chocolate...

His mouth was watering as he opened the jar and carefully took a cookie out. It was the most perfect cookie Severus had ever seen in his life, and he told himself that he would have to find out Rolanda's secret recipe. They were as tempting as the woman who had baked them.

Just as he was about to bite into the cookie, he suddenly felt a wand pressing into his spine and behind him, a female voice drawled:"Take it back, Severus."

"Rolanda, please... just one..."

"Severus, if you eat this cookie now, I will kill you!" the flying instructor threatened and Severus gulped as he slowly placed the cookie in the jar again.

"You... you really are possessive about your cookies, are you?"

"Yes, I am," she grinned, looking satisfied as he stepped away from the jar.


	7. Forever Starts Today

Entry for the Harry Potter Monopoly at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Charms Card: _Write about a character(s) getting married_

(230 Words)

* * *

 **Forever Starts Today**

Severus still couldn't believe he was standing here, on this cliff in Ireland, meters above the sea and watched the woman he loved walk towards him, wearing a gorgeous white wedding dress and the happiest smile he had ever seen from her. The wind was playing with Rolanda's blonde hair that way flowing over her shoulders in light curls, and to him, she was like an angel from heaven.

Not for a single second did she stop smiling or looking him into the eye as she took his hand, no trace of doubt visible on her face, and this reassured him that he wasn't dreaming. This was real; he was getting married to the woman who had made him whole again after the war, who had shown him what life was worth living for. Without her, he would have disappeared, drowned by his own demons, by guilt, by the weight of his past.

But here he stood, feeling more happiness than he had ever dared to feel before, vowing to love her until his death and beyond, and he was looking forward to this forever this vow was promising. While the magical bond was created, he looked at his bride, fearing that it could be a dream, but her gentle squeeze on his hand and her soft kisses reassured him that this was real.


	8. No More Secrets

Entry for the _Harry Potter Monopoly_ at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

The Three Broomsticks: Use a room in the room at Three Broomsticks as your prompt

Entry for _Defense Against the Dark Arts_ at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

 **Task #1** : Write about a minor issue in a relationship.

Extra Prompt: (colour) white

(510 Words)

* * *

 **No More Secrets**

Rolanda found that there was something tempting about secrets; she liked the way they caused a little rush of adrenaline and made things a little bit more exciting.

But if she was honest with herself, she preferred it when all cards were lying openly on the table. She hated to lie to her friends, it wasn't like her to to keep secrets from her friends, and therefore, it was understandable that she didn't feel comfortable with hiding her relationship with Severus from everyone.

They were secretly meeting in the Three Broomsticks, careful not to be seen while leaving the castle and making their way to their booked room separately.

Rolanda sighed as she turned around in Severus' embrace, facing him. His black hair was looking especially dark against the white sheets they were lying in, and he gave her a questioning glance before pressing some kisses onto her collarbone.

"What is it, love?"

She felt a pleasant tingle run down her spine as his hands wandered over her body, nearly distracting her from the thought that had crossed her mind moments ago. Pressing her hands against his shoulders to keep him from travelling lower with his kisses, she whispered: "Severus... no more secrets."

He instantly stopped, his expression darkening a little bit as he answered: "Ro... we talked about this, and you said that you agree with me concerning keeping our relationship a secret from students."

Severus was afraid that the students could lose their respect if they new that he had a human side – she could understand this, but she also felt like this shouldn't dictate their relationship. But what she didn't understand was why they couldn't tell their colleagues about them; she knew that they were already suspecting something. There really was no way to keep a secret from Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall.

Rolanda nodded calmly, cupping his face and placing a kiss onto the corner of his mouth before explaining: "Yes, and I still understand why you want to keep this away from the children. But Severus – please, I don't want to lie to Minerva anymore. She is my best friend, I don't feel comfortable with this."

Her pleading gaze and calm argumenting always worked with him, they both knew that, and so she wasn't surprised when he kissed her after a moment of consideration. His reluctance had faded fast, as if he had already suspected that she would want to talk about this soon.

"As you wish," Severus murmured into her ear with a husky voice, his breath tickling her ear. "All I want is that you're happy."

"I am," Rolanda smiled, slinging her arms around his neck and pulling him close, pressing her body against his. "I love you, Severus."

"I love you too, Rolanda."

A moan escaped her as he rolled them over, and Rolanda felt happy, knowing that this would be the last time they would lie between these sheets, in this hidden little room in the Three Broomsticks.


	9. Hogwarts Express

Entry for the Harry Potter Monopoly

Platform Nine and Three-Quarters: Use the Hogwarts Express as a prompt

(250 Words)

* * *

 **Hogwarts Express**

Severus could barely remember if he had ever felt so bittersweet before.

He was standing by the Hogwarts Express and hugged his little daughter Abigail, who wasn't so little anymore.

"Dad, you can let go of me now," she whispered into his ear, a little bit short of breath as she patted his back. "Dad, you're acting like we won't see each other. But we'll see each other for dinner today!"

Severus reluctantly let go of the girl, but couldn't keep himself from ruffling through her long, black hair.

"Mum, you promised me he wouldn't get emotional," Abigail hissed into her mother's ear as they hugged, and Rolanda laughed lightly.

"Sorry, sweety. I tried to prepare him; obviously, it didn't work."

Before her father could grab her again, Abigail climbed into the train, waving at them shortly.

"Dad! Dad, no, please! Gulp these tears down, or you'll embarrass both of us!"

Abigail thought that her father was overreacting slightly – after all, they were only here in London so she could do the traditional Hogwarts Express travel. It wasn't a goodbye at all, it was a 'See you later', as her parents were still teachers at Hogwarts, and she would see them every day.

"It's... it's just that my little girl is growing up too fast!" Severus exclaimed, and Rolanda had to grab him by the arm so he wouldn't follow Abby into the train.


	10. Interrogation

Entry for the Chocolate Frog Card Club

(Bronze) Jobberknoll; Challenge: Incorporate the use of Veritaserum into your story.

(340 Words)

* * *

 **Interrogation**

Severus growled in anger as he paced in front of the chair, running his hand through his black hair. On the chair, Rolanda was straining against the ropes that were binding her to the chair she was sitting on. Her hair was dishevelled, and she looked just as furious as Severus as she hissed: "You'll never find out! I won't tell you, no matter what you do to me!"

They glared at each other, both extremely stubborn, and Severus' jaw tightened – it was obvious that Rolanda's resistance was straining his nerves.

"Well, as you're uncooperative, I have to revert to more drastic measures."

Rolanda laughed out loudly, mocking him as she told him: "No amount of torture will make me speak, Severus!"

"Oh, I didn't think about torture, my dear," Severus answered and leaned forwards, supporting himself on the arm rests of her chair. Their faces were only inches apart, and his warm breath was tickling her skin.

"What did you think about, Severus?" She asked in a slightly seductive tone and his gaze flickered down to her lips, his adams apple bopping up and down as he swallowed hard.

"I thought about... this."

He pulled a tiny vial out of his pocket, grinning smugly as he opened the cork.

"Veritaserum, love."

"You're an animal, Severus," Rolanda exclaimed before he grabbed her chin and forced the liquid into her mouth. She had to swallow, and coughed, glaring up at him.

"So, Rolanda, I'm asking you again. Where did you hide my birthday presents?"

Rolanda released an unwilling noise, but then, she was forced to speak: "They're behind a loose panel in my wardrobe."

Severus grinned triumphantly and pressed a kiss onto her lips, whispering: "Was this so hard, love?"

"I love you, you idiot!"

Severus turned around and walked towards their bedroom, eager to get his birthday presents while Rolanda exclaimed behind him: "Your ass looks great in these pants!"


	11. Pushing The Buttons

Entry for the _September Event: Back to School_

(dialogue) "Did you make anyone cry today?" / "Sadly no. But it's only four-thirty."

(dialogue) "Being a teacher is the most worthy thing a person can be."

Entry for the _Chocolate Frog Card Club_

(Bronze) Damara Dodderidge; **Challenge:** Write about someone who loves to eat.

Entry for _Gringotts Prompt Bank_

(480 Words)

* * *

 **Pushing The Buttons**

Severus Snape, resident fright of the dungeons of Hogwarts, strode into the Staff Room on the 2nd of September, wearing his usual 'start of the year' expression. Of course, for people who didn't know him it looked like his usual grumpy glare, but Rolanda felt like she could see a difference.

"Hey Severus," she welcomed him, smiling at him even though she knew that he wouldn't show much response to it.

"Rolanda," he acknowledged her presence, showing extraordinary sociality by sitting down in the armchair right next to hers. Though Rolanda liked the thought of him wanting to have an actual conversation with her that didn't end too soon with them bickering, she knew what the reason was. His desire was showing openly on his face, and she grinned smugly as she handed him one of her special bacon and fried eggs sandwiches. He loved to eat nearly as much as she did, and her self-made food was a reliable bait.

"So, Severus, the first day is almost over," she casually chatted after finishing the last bit of her own sandwich and licking her fingers. "How was it?"

"Oh, don't you remember the speech that this crackpot Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher held this morning? 'Being a teacher is the most worthy thing a person can be.' It sure is, if you are fond of nearly being blown up by students. I feel like Albus should raise my salary for having to work with these walking risk potentials."

His statement dripped of sarcasm, and Rolanda smiled – this was the side of Severus she liked the most. The others called her crazy for liking him, but she couldn't see why she shouldn't show him some kindness from time to time, even if kindness meant to banter with him or exchange sarcastic commentaries.

A few moments of silence passed between them in which Severus finished his sandwich off, nodding in approval without his expression changing at all.

"Did you make anyone cry today?" Rolanda asked, a mischievous smile appearing on her lips. "It's been oddly silent today."

"Sadly no. But it's only four-thirty."

"Severus, you're beginning to slack," Rolanda chuckled, relishing in how he clearly looked insulted by that comment. "Maybe you're getting old."

"I'm not getting old!" Severus exclaimed, standing up from his armchair rather abruptly. "If you would excuse me, I need to finish some paperwork!"

And with that, he stormed out of the room, his black robes billowing behind him dramatically. Rolanda leaned back with a satisfied smile, mumbling to herself: "And there he goes, trying to make some students cry. Or to check his hair for grey ones."

Shrugging in amusement, she grabbed the last sandwich from her plate and took a huge bite, looking forward to another year of pushing Severus Snape's buttons.


	12. Are You Okay?

Entry for the _September Event: Back To School_

(action) Catching someone/being discovered smoking cigarettes in a bathroom

(dialogue) "I shouldn't be doing any activity where balls fly at my face." / "Well, there goes your social life."

Entry for the _Gringotts Prompt Bank_

(570 Words)

* * *

 **Are You Okay?**

Severus Snape would never have admitted it to anyone, not even to himself, but he was worried about someone. To be exact, about his colleague, Rolanda Hooch, which was definitely something he should be concerned about.

A rather violent game – for Quidditch standards – between Slytherin and Gryffindor had just ended, and Rolanda had immediately vanished after announcing the winner, Gryffindor. And for once, Severus wasn't searching for her to protest about the result, but to make sure that she was okay – the Beaters had been in their element today, and sometimes, even the Quaffle had been used as a Bludger. It had been chaotic, and several students had been injured; Severus made a mental note to stay away from the Hospital Wing so he wouldn't have to hear Poppy's ramblings about how much she hated Quidditch again.

He was wandering past the Changing Rooms as he suddenly smelled something odd, and then he also saw it: smoke, thin but visible, was coming out of the teacher's bathroom. Suspecting students to try and conceal themselves that way, he ripped the door open, only to stare at the person inside with wide eyes.

"Rolanda, what the hell are you doing?" He growled, hurrying to slip into the room and close the door behind him; then, he casted a charm to make all the blueish smoke disappear that had been wafting thickly around her head.

Rolanda was sitting on the bench in the corner, taking another nervous pull before she answered: "Severus, I hate questions to obvious things."

"It's forbidden to smoke!"

"Oh, wow, really, Einstein?!" Rolanda grumbled, glaring at him and blowing out some smoke through her mouth.

Only now did he notice that the hand holding the cigarette was shaking slightly, and he walked over to her, stating: "It's been some time since I last saw a Quidditch game as violent as this one."

He sat down next to her and snatched the cigarette from between her fingers, taking a deep pull himself before Rolanda could protest.

"Yeah," Rolanda breathed, leaning her head against the white tiles behind her for a short moment before he handed her the cigarette back. Another deep pull seemed to soothe the tremble of her hand.

"Are you... okay?" Severus asked, surprised about how easy those words came over his lips. Rolanda shot him a confused look that seemed to tell him that she could only deal with so much surprises on one day.

"I shouldn't be doing any activity where balls fly at my face," she mumbled after a few minutes of silence, crushing the cigarette in a glass that was standing on the bench next to her.

"Well, there goes your social life."

Rolanda pushed her elbow into his ribs playfully, chuckling: "Severus, you and your dirty mind! Why do you always have to make it about sex?"

"If I recall correctly, that's what you always do!"

"Stealing my jokes then, aren't you? Bastard," Rolanda winked, now gently bumping her shoulder against his, making Severus roll his eyes. How could he have assumed that a Quidditch game like this would shake her up? This woman had probably seen worse during her professional career... the way she was bickering with him showed him that she was okay, and though she'd kind of tricked him, it made him feel relieved.


	13. Heated Detention

Entry for the _September Event: Back To School_

(action) Being given a detention

(object) Classroom table

Entry for the _Gringotts Prompt Bank_

(420 Words)

* * *

 **Heated Detention**

"I can't believe he really did this," Severus growled, crossing his arms in front of his chest as he paced around the Transfigurations classroom. Anger contorted his face, while Rolanda looked rather relaxed, sitting on one of the tables, letting her legs swing while she dived into a fast food box with her chopsticks. With a satisfied smile, she grabbed one of the fried shrimps from between the noodles and shoved it into her mouth, making an approving sound while she chewed.

"Are you sure that you don't want to have a taste?" she asked after she'd swallowed her bite, and Severus whipped around, glaring at her.

"I can't believe that you're so calm about this! This old crackpot gave us detention! We're adults! How could he dare-"

"Yeah, I hate that guy too sometimes, but why don't you just relax, Sevie? This is really bad for your blood pressure," Rolanda said casually, sounding a little bit disinterested about his rants.

"Don't tell me what to do, Hooch! It's all your fault that he's now walking around, smirking and saying '10 points to Dumbledore' to himself! You provoked me!"

"Isn't it always like this?" Rolanda winked, stirring her noodles with her chopsticks. "I say something, you are deeply offended, even if I only offer you a cup of tea, and then you start an argument. And nonetheless I'm still waiting for the day you finally rip my clothes away and-"

"Don't you dare to say it."

"Oh come on, as if you had any other reasons to banter with me all the time. Even Albus knows, and he's normally oblivious. And because Minerva is annoyed, she made him give us detention," Rolanda explained before stuffing more noodles into her mouth. Severus turned away from her, looking annoyed about what she'd said – Rolanda assumed that he knew exactly that she was right.

Putting down her box, she slid off the table and casually walked over to him, grinning suggestively and seeing with satisfaction how Severus' gaze wandered over her lips, nervously licking his own. She grabbed him by his cloak and pulled him towards her, and to her surprise, he immediately leaned down and pressed his lips onto hers in a hot kiss. Slung around each other, they stumbled backwards, Severus lifting Rolanda onto the table she'd sat on earlier, pushing the noodle box off it as he ripped her blouse open.


	14. Doubts

Entry for the _September Event: Back To School_

(object) Broomstick

(location) Quidditch Pitch

Entry for the _Chocolate Frog Card Club_

(Gold) Babayaga; **Challenge:** Write about someone who actively dislikes children to the point of verbal or physical abuse.

Entry for the _Gringotts Prompt Bank_

A thank you to Liza, who helped me a bit with this! :)

(660 Words)

* * *

 **Doubts**

Rolanda took deep breaths of the cool evening air as she circled above the Quidditch Pitch with her broom, relishing in how the wind was blowing through her blonde hair. Flying relaxed her, and right now, she really needed that. Inside of her, a confusing sea of emotions was raging, and she didn't know what she ought to do now. She was in a situation in which she'd never wanted to be, at least not this early in her life and under these circumstances, and she couldn't seem to find a way out.

A lump was forming in her throat as she spotted a dark figure below, marching over the grass and looking up to her. It was obvious that she couldn't hide anymore, but she still hesitated before she let her broom descend softly until she had solid ground under her feet.

Fear was probably the most prominent feeling that she could grasp in this moment; Severus wasn't the kind of person she'd ever imagined to fall in love with, and having a family with him was something she'd never considered. He wasn't the kind of person for that; she suspected that he hated children, and every time she witnessed him being rude to the Longbottom boy or any other person, she was more and more certain that he would never want to have own children. Severus never showed any tolerance towards the things that children and teenagers did, and he was getting angry with them really fast.

How would he react to the news? The possible scenarios frightened her, and for a short moment, she considered to lie as he stopped in front of her and asked: "Is everything alright? I thought we wanted to meet in the Three Broomsticks?"

"I... I have to tell you something," Rolanda admitted with a shaking voice, barely able to look him into the eyes. Shivers ran down her spine as Severus took her hand, a questioning expression on his face.

Rolanda closed her eyes for a short moment and took a deep breath; it was as if all the horrible scenarios were coming back to her once more, scaring her even more of the confession she had to make.

"I... I'm pregnant."

At first, he didn't react at all; he just stared at her with his dark eyes, his face his usual unmoving mask. Then, she could definitely see a trace of panic hushing over his features – subtle, but obvious enough for her, as she knew him well. She couldn't say anything; her mouth and throat were dry and her heart was racing as she awaited his answer, anxious about his reaction. The doubts had been torturing her – was she ready to be a mother? Would he support her? What if he didn't want to have a child with her? What if their relationship broke apart about this?

"When did you find out?" Severus asked after a few long moments, sounding calm, making Rolanda feel even more uncomfortable because he seemed so distanced.

"This morning..."

"How?"

Was there some kind of disbelief audible in his voice? She wasn't entirely sure, but she knew that she didn't particularly liked this tone. Did he doubt her ability to be sure about her pregnancy?

"Poppy examined me because I wasn't feeling good lately," she answered, desperately wishing for him to show _any_ reaction other than his current one. Rolanda wanted to know if he would stay with her or go, and this uncertainty was horrible.

"You will require potions that help against morning sickness and ensure you and the baby get enough nutrients."

He sounded casual, nearly businesslike, but for her, it was the first real sign of acceptance and care. A small smile played around the corners of her lips as he took her hand, and she was relieved, knowing that they would now stomach these news together.


	15. Evil Plans

Entry for the _September Event: Back To School_

(dialogue) "Evil _and_ smart." / "Fear it. _Embrace_ it."

(location) Hogsmeade

(340 Words)

* * *

 **Evil Plans**

Winter had finally approached and covered Hogwarts and the village of Hogsmeade with a fine blanket of snow. In the village, many little stalls were lining up on the main road, selling hot drinks, food or interesting Christmas presents. Rolanda loved to stroll around between the stalls whenever she had time, and somehow she always managed to drag some fellow teacher along against her or his will.

Today, Severus hadn't been careful enough, and now he found himself in the middle of his personal shopping nightmare. Her grip on his cloak was iron, and there was no way to escape Rolanda and her enthusiasm.

"Come on, I want to show you something," Rolanda grinned, and before he knew it, he was standing in front of a stall that was selling mead and other alcohol.

"Great. So you want to make me drunk so early in the afternoon?" Severus asked dryly, causing Rolanda to snicker.

"No, you silly. This is part of my plan to make the staff Christmas party a lot more bearable."

Severus shuddered at the thought of the party – every year, Albus organised this mandatory torture, and with every year, the ways in which he was trying to force them to have fun became more and more sadistic.

"How?" he snarled, begging that Rolanda's plan was a good one.

"We'll give him one of those meads as a Christmas present, and you, Severus, will slip a sleeping potion into it. He will want to taste this before the party, and if he doesn't show up, we can get drunk without being forced to play charade," Rolanda explained, her eyes gleaming mischievously.

"Evil _and_ smart," Severus murmured, his lips curling and he was unable to keep the proud expression away as he looked at her. "We're lucky you're on our side."

"Fear it. _Embrace_ it."

"How about we taste the mead and have a toast on a wonderful Christmas party?"

"You're paying," Rolanda grinned and took the arm he offered her.


	16. Jealousy

Entry for the Mortal Kombat Characters Category Competition

Frost: **_Write about someone who lets jealousy get the best of them._**

It's been way too long since I last wrote Snooch, so I decided to whip out a drabble^^

Thanks to Ash for helping!

* * *

 **Jealousy**

Severus wasn't someone who drank much alcohol, especially in public; he usually had one or two glasses of wine with dinner, but otherwise he preferred this his mind was free from intoxication. It was a habit every single one of his colleagues seemed to know about – he was sometimes confused about how much some people seemed to care about details.

Thus, everyone knew almost immediately that something was off with him when Severus barely got away from the bar during the Hogwarts staff's Christmas party, drinking several glasses of firewhiskey within short time. He was glaring across the room in a manner he usually reserved for students who'd almost killed their classmates during Potions.

His grip on his glass was dangerously tight, but he didn't even notice; Severus was completely focussed on one woman, watching her every move in her current interaction.

Rolanda Hooch was unaware of Severus' stares; she was talking to an old friend who'd recently joined the Board of Governors, enjoying catching up with him very much. She didn't know that Severus' mood was getting worse with every time she laughed about one of his jokes or touched his arm.

Severus didn't want to admit it to himself – as that would mean that he acknowledged his feelings for her – but it was obvious.

He was jealous.

The feeling was boiling in his stomach, hot and aggressive, causing him to clench his free hand into a fist, his jaw tightening. Hatred towards the man who was talking with Rolanda mingled with the jealousy to become a dangerous mixture.

It didn't take long for it to blow up.

As the night progressed, he felt his usual restraint and self-control leave him rather quickly, and he found himself muttering about his annoyance to the barkeeper whenever he waved the man over for a refill. He said some nasty things about the man while asking himself what Rolanda wanted with someone like _that_ , and the insults made him feel better for some time.

Well, until he was suddenly grabbed by the robes and dragged out of the room by Rolanda. It was more than obvious how furious she was when she pushed him into an empty classroom – her golden eyes were sparkling with anger, and her glare could have killed men stronger than him.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Severus? Why are you talking shit about John?!"

Severus swayed slightly when she released him, holding on to a table for support. "Was merely saying the truth. What a pathetic excuse for a man, what do you want with someone like that?"

Rolanda crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Even if I wanted to start something with him it would be none of your business! Do you expect me to wait forever until you finally make a move? You have no bloody right to be jealous!"

He opened his mouth to say something – though he wasn't really sure what – but Rolanda just shook her head, hissing: "Don't bother, Snape. I'm tired of this shit, and I don't want to hear anything."

And with that she turned around on her heel, storming out of the room; Severus stared after her, his shoulders slumping as the realisation of what he'd done hit him with full force.

He'd probably just ruined all his chances with her.


End file.
